


lonely.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [56]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Everyone around Ben knew that he was lonely, but he refused to admit it.or:  Ben's lonely.  Then he meets Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> day 56, drabble 56.
> 
> Prompt 056 - lonely.

Everyone around Ben knew that he was lonely, but he refused to admit it. He didn't see a way out of the situation he was in when every woman that he met turned out to be someone he never wanted to be around. He always gave in and went to the clubs with his friends, always told himself that he was going to give them a fair chance, but he knew nothing would happen. And then he saw her. He asked her to dance, she said yes, and while music played and they danced, he learned her name. “I'm Rey.”


End file.
